


to be nothing for once

by p5s



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 11/20 aftermath, Angst, Gen, because I'm ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p5s/pseuds/p5s
Summary: and to feel something once more
Kudos: 10





	to be nothing for once

**Author's Note:**

> (howls in pain) ANGST

Don't fall in love with your thematic parallel.

Don't fall in love with the criminal you're chasing. 

And absolutely, no matter what you do, do NOT fall in love with the man fated to die on the barrel end of your gun. 

That was a lesson Akechi Goro had learned this November evening. 

The hitman walked the red-light district alone tonight. He didn't have anyone to invite, no, this time Akira invited him to join in his descent. 

It was an odd kind of catharsis. He felt as if something within him had fizzled out and died. As if a voice over the phone had hung up, and now he was all alone in his starless mind. 

Don't kiss a snake, because then he'll poison you, and while you may step on him later, you'll both die together. 

But when that snake was the only animal that didn't flee from your talons, it's hard not to.

His dark sun, his grounding force, because without a rival, a detective is nothing. 

But the moon rose once more, and he was frozen mid-flight.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter where I regularly post garbage @thirdsem


End file.
